


Burrito Boy

by tacha_bacha



Series: Fluffy Evak Drabble [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Drabble, Ficlet, Fluff, Headcanon, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 13:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11419017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tacha_bacha/pseuds/tacha_bacha
Summary: A little drabble about Even turning Isak into a burrito.





	Burrito Boy

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just importing my headcanons that I published on tumblr originally so that I have them 'backed up' somewhere :P
> 
> Hope they make you a lil softer inside :o)
> 
> You can find me over on tumblr as mannentilminkardemomme where all of my drabbles are saved so far under the tag 'Natacha writes' <3

> By the way, Even ended up having to put Isak to bed because they drank too many beers during the public holiday today because Isak wanted to seem TOUGH for his hot boyfriend, but became very tipsy and had lost all control of his body (plus he was really tired) so he just collapsed on top of all the pillows and duvets on the bed, meaning Even had to try to find a way to get himself to bed aswell.
> 
> Isak had just transformed into an official blob, so Even had no choice other than to roll him over into a burrito of blankets and place his soft head onto the only pillow he could find without waking the Burrito Boy and tucked the duvet nicely into the outline of Isak’s body. He slid into bed next to him and hugged his burrito of a boyfriend, aligning his body to match Isak’s and placed a long, soft kiss on his cheek before looking at Isak’s gentle sleeping face before closing his eyes and dreaming of his prince.

 


End file.
